Cartoon Network On Ice
Cartoon Network On Ice is a suggested touring ice show that will be produced by Turner Broadcasting System Inc. and Feld Entertainment. It will be hosted by the main characters, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby; and include characters from other Cartoon Network shows. This will be much like ''Nintendo on Ice'', Holiday on Ice and Disney On Ice, all of them which is produced by Feld Entertainment. Shows The CN Spectular Shows represented in the show: * Adventure Time * Regular Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * Steven Universe * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * We Bare Bears * Clarence * Mighty Mightyswords * Teen Titans Go! * Uncle Grandpa Superheroes/Crystal Gems Shows represented in the show: * Adventure Time * Teen Titans Go! * Steven Universe * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Regular Show * Uncle Grandpa Voice Cast: English versions: * Jeremy Shada: Finn * John DiMaggio: Jake * J.G. Quintel: Mordecai * William Slayers: Rigby * Sam Marin: Benson, and Muscle Man * Zach Calison: Steven Universe * Estelle: Garnet * Michelle Dietz: Amethyst * DeeDee Magno-Hall: Pearl * Grace Rolek: Connie Maheswaran * Amanda Leighton: Blossom * Kristen Li: Bubbles * Natalie Palamides: Buttercup * Tom Kenny: Ice King, Mayor, and Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski * Hynden Walch: Princess Bubblegum, and Starfire * Jacob Hopkins, and Logan Grove (archival recordings): Gumball Watterson * Terrell Ransom, Jr., and Kwesi Boakye (archival recordings): Darwin Watterson * Scott Menville: Robin * Khary Python: Cyborg * Greg Cipes: Beast Boy * Tara Strong: Raven * Eric Edelstein: Grizzly Bear * Bobby Moynihan: Panda Bear * Demetri Martin: Ice Bear * Peter Browngardt: Uncle Grandpa * Frank Welker: Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and additional animal voices * Dee Bradly Baker: Lion and additional animal voices * Grey Griffin: Vambre * Kyle A. Carroza: Prohyas - Grup - Zombie Pumpkin Magisword (as Prohyas will bust him out ocassionally, and in response the kids (mostly fans of Zombie Pumpkin Magisword) will cheer) Touring locations *Sears Centre, Hoffman Estates IL *Allstate Arena, Rosemont IL *United Center, Chicago IL *American Airlines Arena, Miami FL *American Airlines Center, Dallas TX *Wright State University Nutter Center, Dayton, OH *Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *Nassau Coliseum, New York, NY *Target Center, Minneapolis, MN *Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *Luna Park, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI *KFC Yum! Center, Louisville KY *Amway Center, Orlando FL. *The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills MI *Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI *Verizon Center, Washington DC *Staples Center, Los Angeles CA *Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA *US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ *BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL *U.S. Cellular Arena, Milwaukee, WI *Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN *Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH *Poole Lighthouse: Dorset International showings *Rogers Centre, Toronto Ontario, Canada *Mall of Asia Arena, Philippines *Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore *Rajadamnern Boxing Stadium, Thailand *Hong Kong Coliseum, Hong Kong *Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Japan *Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Japan *Acer Arena, Australia *Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Center, Australia *Burswood Entertainment Complex, Australia *Khan Shatyr Entertainment Center, Kazakhstan *Ankara Arena, Turkey *Belgrade Arena, Serbia *Megasport Arena, Russia *Minsk-Arena, Belarus *Ahoy Rotterdam, The Netherlands *Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, France *O2 Arena, Czech Republic *Groupama Arena, Hungary *Torino Palasport Olimpico, Italy *Coca-Cola Dome, South Africa *Luna Park, Argentina *Movistar Arena, Chile *Poliedro de Caracas, Venezuela *HSBC Arena, Brazil *Coliseo Cubierto El Campin, Colombia *Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico *Monterrey Arena, Mexico *Palacio de los Deportes, Dominican Republic *Jose Mguel Agrelot Coliseum, Puerto Rico Trivia *The cast and characters get to shake hands with the audience at the end of the rink during the finale, and before they leave, just like Disney on Ice's "100 Years of Magic". *Cartoon Network On Ice will be in English in the Philippines like Disney on Ice. *The show is inspired by the Adventure Time online game Romance on ice, in which Ice King ice skates in the game, and Cartoon Network Battle Cashers (which is Cartoon Network-crossover game, with the same cast). See also * Nintendo on Ice Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Steven Universe Category:Clarence Category:We Bare Bears Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Ice tours Category:Ice Shows Category:Feld Entertainment shows